


Sous la pluie

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [10]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, SPOILS, Sadness, Yuri, bouhouhou, tout le monde s'en fout de Sheele XD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Je suis désolée. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Désolée d'être arrivée trop tard. Désolée que tu aies dû y passer d'une manière. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yuri)
Relationships: Mine/Sheele (Akame ga Kill!)
Series: Pride Month [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 1





	Sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri : Mine X Sheele  
> Euh… On va dire ancienne relation ?   
> Spoils : Akame Ga Kill épisode 6 (et vous savez déjà ou ça mène)

Je suis désolée, Sheele. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Désolée d’être arrivée trop tard. Désolée que tu aies dû y passer d’une manière aussi horrible. 

Il pleut dehors. Il tombe des cordes. 

Mine est seule, dehors. Les autres sont tous rentrés. Leone a bien essayé de la raisonner, mais non, rien n’y fait. Mine veut rester ici. Depuis les fenêtres de leur camp, Tatsumi l’observe, désolé pour elle… 

Mais elle veut juste rester seule. 

Ses longs cheveux roses sont détachés. Trempés par la pluie. Elle a le regard sombre, vide. 

-Tu vas me manquer, Sheele. 

Lorsqu’elle ferme les yeux, la rose revoit cette mort horrible. 

Cet espèce de… De démon, qui déchire le corps de Sheele. Sheele, la douceur incarnée, la tendresse, l’amour… Déchirée comme ça, comme un vulgaire bout de viande. 

Le sang coulait partout. Et elle restait là, sans pouvoir agir. Elle a dû s’enfuir, leur adversaire était trop puissante. Quelques-uns de ces inte…

Mine secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas repenser à ça, surtout pas… Elle veut arrêter de voir cette image dans son cerveau. 

Comment est-ce qu’elle a rencontrée Sheele ? Lorsqu’elle venait d’intégrer le Night Raid ? Oui, Sheele est l’une des premières membres du Night Raid. 

Elle était venue ici après avoir tuée froidement un homme… Mine ne sait même plus qui il était. Un homme qui tentait de tuer son amie, elle croit. 

Et il l’a payé cher. 

Elle était si forte, si droite et précise dans ses mouvements ! Elle était toujours calme, ne se laissant jamais perturber, quel que soit le meurtre. Elle était vraiment une tueuse professionnelle. Un vraie. 

Mine soupire. Elle n’a même pas réussi à reprendre son Teigu. Extase est juste là-bas, abandonné auprès du corps de son amie… Peut être même que cette espèce de psychopathe l’a pris !

Mine serre les poings, et même la pluie ne peut masquer ses larmes. 

-Pourquoi t’as fait ça…

Elle relève la tête. 

-Pourquoi tu t’es sacrifiée pour moi, espèce d’idiote ! Je ne mérite pas plus de vivre que toi, je te signale ! 

Dorénavant, ses yeux brillent de rage. 

-Pourquoi tu t’es laissée mourir ! Pourquoi tu t’es laissée bouffer par ce chien de l’enfer ! Pourquoi tu as décidé de te mettre devant moi ! 

Elle serre les poings si fortement que ça lui fait mal. 

-Tu n’es qu’une imbécile ! Tu n’es qu’une imbécile ! Tu n’es qu’une imbécile ! T’avais pas le droit ! 

Elle baisse à nouveau la tête. 

-Pourquoi tu es partie… 

Elle se laisse tomber. 

-Tu m’avais promis de ne pas disparaitre ainsi, pourquoi… Pourquoi…

Elle desserre les poings. 

-Je t’aime, Sheele… Comment je suis sensée tourner la page…

Elle regarde droit devant elle. 

-Comment ! Dis-moi ! Comment ! 

Son souffle est erratique. 

-Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, sans toi ! Tu es mon amie, et avant ça, tu es celle que j’aime ! Et… Et tu m’aimais aussi… 

La rose commence enfin à respirer normalement. Elle soupire profondément, regardant devant elle la pierre tombale de son amante. 

-Je vais devenir folle… Nous venons de perdre l’une de nos plus compétentes membres… Qu’est-ce que le Night Raid va faire sans toi…  
…  
-Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre, et tu ne le pourras plus jamais. Tu es morte Sheele. Et on a même pas pu t’enterrer convenablement… 

Elle lâche une larme. 

-Ton corps est en train de se faire digérer par ce chien ! Si on peut seulement appeler ça un chien ! Je suis certaine que si tu m’avais laissé mourir, tu aurais pu le tuer avec Extase ! 

Elle se redresse, et croise les bras. 

-Je te faisais confiance… On s’est promis de ne pas mourir… 

Elle ferme les yeux. 

-Tu me l’avais promis…

(Tu étais assise dans l’herbe, devant la falaise. Tu portais un châle, car il faisait froid.   
Je suis venue te voir, et me suis assise près de toi. Tu as levé le bras, m’accueillant près de toi. 

Et nous nous sommes parlés du passé, des heures durant. Tu as souffert tout autant que moi. Voir plus. Et nous nous comprenions. 

Tu t’es tournée vers moi. Tu m’as souri. Un de ces immenses et chaleureux sourire dont toi seul avait le secret. 

Et tu étais si belle. Ton visage, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton sourire, tu étais si magnifique…  
Tu m’as dit, enfin, que tu ne voulais pas que je meure. Alors je t’ai dit que je ne le voulais pas aussi. Nous nous sommes jurées de rester en vie. Et… Tu m’as menti, même si tu ne l’as jamais voulu. 

Comment est-ce qu’on a pu te dévorer ainsi ?)

Mine ouvre les yeux. Elle sourit faiblement. 

-Je suis idiote. Je sais que tu voudrais pas que je me morfonde trop longtemps.   
…  
-Tu as toujours su voir le bon côté des choses. Toujours à être positive. Toujours à sourire. Et bien… J’ai compris. 

Mine se relève. 

-Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t’oublier ainsi, mais je vais continuer. Je vais me battre pour ce qu’en quoi tu croyais. Pour Najenda et les autres. 

Elle pose sa main sur la tombe. 

-Je suis heureuse de t’avoir connue. Et je te jure que je vivrais pour voir ce monde que Najenda nous a promis. Et… Et…

Elle soupire. 

-Et je te vengerais. Je vais abattre ce chien, je vais abattre cette peste de Seryu. Elle va comprendre sa douleur. Et je te jure que je reviendrais ici le plus souvent possible. 

La pluie semble se calmer. Mine se secoue un peu, et met ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

-Je suis dans un état lamentable, maintenant. 

Elle se met à rire. 

-Je devrais peut-être rentrer. Les autres vont se poser des questions.   
…  
-Je reviendrais demain. Quelle fleur est-ce que tu aimerais recevoir ? Une fleur violette ? Blanche ? 

Elle sourit. 

-D’accord, va pour les deux ! 

Mine fait un pas en arrière. 

-A demain, Sheele. Je t’aime. 

La rose reste immobile une seconde, puis recule, sans quitter la tombe des yeux. Elle regarde le « Sheele » inscrit dans la pierre. 

Puis, elle se retourne, lâchant une larme involontaire. Elle l’essuie rapidement. 

-Tu vas me manquer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Clamiroyal, distributrice de dramas depuis 1956.  
> Plus sérieusement… Ce ship a un potentiel insoupçonné ! Même si… Bon on va pas se voiler la face.   
> Tout le monde s’en fout de Sheele XD  
> Petite histoire, sans le faire exprès, j’ai vu l’épisode 6… AVANT l’épisode 5. En gros, j’ai vu la mort de Sheele, avant de voir l’histoire de Sheele. DONC j’en avais ENCORE MOINS quelque chose à foutre XD   
> RIP Sheele.   
> Et plus sérieusement, ce ship est plus chou que Mine X Tatsumi. Déjà parce que le yuri c’est génial, mais aussi parce que… Bah ce ship sort un peu de nulle part.   
> Sheene ou Mile en force !   
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, retour sur un jeu vidéo… Mieux qu’Animal Crossing ;)  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
